Él siempre vuelve
by Niveneh
Summary: Luego de una pelea con su madre y el novio de ésta, Trey se va de casa. Ryan está acostumbrado a esas salidas, pero ya es tarde y su hermano todavía no regresa...


**Título:** Él siempre vuelve  
**Fandom:** The O.C.  
**Advertencias/Spoilers:** La línea temporal estaría muchos años antes de iniciar la serie. Calcúlenle a Ryan unos 7-10 años como máximo. Está basado en un comentario de Ryan a Marissa en el episodio 3.01  
**Personajes:** Ryan y Trey Atwood. Menciones varias.  
**Resumen:** Luego de una pelea con su madre y el novio de ésta, Trey se va de casa. Ryan está acostumbrado a esas salidas, pero ya es tarde y su hermano todavía no regresa...

Había pasado otra vez.

El mismo escenario de siempre, tan repetido estaba que hasta parece una obra de teatro, cuyo actor principal cambia según los gustos de su madre, cada cierto tiempo.

A decir verdad, a Ryan le costó algo de tiempo comprender que el espectáculo se repetiría una y otra vez, que no había manera de detenerlo. Cuando era más pequeño, creía que los gritos tarde o temprano se acabarían, que los insultos terminarían y que los golpes no tardarían en cicatrizar.

Incluso, pensaba que con cada nuevo novio de su madre, la situación mejoraría. Que esta vez, sí sería diferente.

Mas los años pasaron, los novios siguieron desfilando y la rebeldía de Trey iba en aumento día con día.

Una pésima combinación, realmente pésima. Ryan lo comprendió tarde, pero las lenguas populares dicen que más vale eso a nunca darse por enterado.

Su hermano mayor nunca dejaría de tener encontronazos con el pretendiente de turno, así como su madre nunca dejaría de apoyar a su 'príncipe azul', poniendo a Trey en su lugar, a golpes si era necesario.

Desgraciadamente para los Atwood, "necesario" se aplicaba para la mayoría de las ocasiones.

Siguiendo con el libreto, la escena empezaría con miradas resentidas y muecas de disgusto. Luego empezarían los comentarios malintencionados que terminarían por alejarse de los tonos cordiales, alcanzando el nivel de gritos coléricos. Por último, estaban los siempre necesarios golpes y objetos volando por todo el perímetro de la pequeña sala. Como cierre estelar de escena, Trey se movía hasta la puerta y desaparecía en medio de un portazo estruendoso que Ryan juraría remueve los cimientos de la casa.

Pero claro, siempre son tres los actores en escena.

Así como sólo hay uno en el público.

Ryan sólo observa.

¿Qué más puede hacer?

A veces, cuando ve el puño de Trey alzarse en rebeldía contra el rostro de 'el novio de mamá', le gusta creer que en algún momento futuro él tendrá el mismo coraje para alzar la voz y gritar lo que no le parece de una buena vez.

Pero cuando se mira al espejo y se compara con su hermano mayor, se siente tan pequeño. Se lo comentó a Theresa alguna vez, cuando ambos estaban jugando en el patio de atrás y se escucharon los gritos encolerizados de Trey. Su amiga le sacó la lengua, restándole importancia a su complejo de inferioridad, además le dijo que ellos eran hermanos, el parecido estaba ahí, sólo que Ryan era terco y no le gustaba verlo.

El menor de los Atwood emite un suave suspiro y se acomoda la cobija azul que Trey le heredó para su cumpleaños pasado y se acomoda lo mejor que puede en el viejo sofá de la sala.

En su tarea de hallar una posición cómoda, su muslo izquierdo tropieza con el control remoto del televisor. Al tomarlo entre sus manos, cae en la tentación de encender el aparato, mas se contiene al último minuto.

No debe olvidar que su madre y aquel duermen en el cuarto que está justo a sus espaldas. Lo último que quiere es despertarlos. Si se enojan, él no es grande y fuerte como Trey, seguro se lleva una buena paliza.

Así que deja reposar otra vez el control remoto sobre uno de los cojines del sofá y suspira hondo, resignado a una espera aburrida.

Las horas pasan con una lentitud atroz, todo gracias a que es presa del aburrimiento. Mira las manecillas del reloj de pared moverse al compás de un ritmo tan desesperante y tardío, que a ratos parece detenerse. Ryan lo creería de no haber cambiado él mismo las pilas por unas nuevas esa misma mañana.

Pero cuando el reloj marca las doce pasadas, el corazón de Ryan se estruja con aprehensión de manera inevitable.

Trey nunca ha llegado tan tarde después de esas 'peleas caseras' como él mismo las llama. Sólo se trasnocha cuando sale a esas fiestas a las que Ryan le está vetado asistir porque 'mamá me odiará al doble, pero ya encontraremos la forma de colarte'. Cuando es noche de fiesta, su hermano mayor no se presenta sino hasta que empieza a despuntar el alba. Ryan lo sabe porque le escucha llegar y escabullirse bajo la cama de junto en la habitación que ambos comparten desde que tiene memoria.

Pero cuando se trata de discusiones con mamá, Trey llega más temprano, nunca después de medianoche.

Las manecillas del reloj siguen moviéndose, curiosamente, ahora parecen ir más rápido que antes. En un parpadeo ya son la una menos cuarto y Ryan está a punto de armarse de valor para entrar en la habitación de su madre a dar la voz de alarma, cuando la perilla de la puerta principal empieza a moverse.

La característica silueta de Trey no demora en aparecer y un suspiro tranquilizador se escapa de labios de Ryan.

-¡Hey, tú...!- por momentos parece que Trey olvida las horas que son y observa a Ryan con expresión represora. Luego, emite un respingo y vuelve a mirarlo, esta vez con un gesto más calmo, lo cual Ryan agradece en silencio- ¿Quieres matarme de un susto, eh¿Cuánto te pagó mamá por atormentarme así?-

Sabe que su hermano intentó hacerlo sonar como un chiste, pero Ryan nota por la risa amarga de Trey que ni él mismo lo disfrutó.

Dando un segundo respingo, su hermano mayor se dirige a la cocina y él le sigue casi por instinto, olvidando entonces que todo el cuerpo le pesa de sueño y debe levantarse temprano para la escuela al día siguiente... cuando técnicamente ya es 'el día siguiente'.

Trey abre el refrigerador a todo lo ancho, su madre odia que haga eso y no pierde oportunidad para recordárselo, así como su hermano tampoco pierde oportunidad para hacerlo. Extiende su mano y saca una lata de cerveza.

-Es tarde...-

Es todo cuanto Ryan dice y encierra con exactitud todo lo que bulle dentro de él.

Es tarde y estaba con mucho pendiente. Porque las calles de Chino son de temer cuando el sol se oculta y Trey sólo tiene unos cuantos años más que él, no importa lo fuerte e imponente que se vea algunas veces, sabe que su hermano no es imbatible. Lo ha visto caer algunas veces en el suelo, gracias al nuevo novio de mamá. ¿Qué es eso comparado a las historias que ha escuchado sobre la vida clandestina del barrio?

Son pasadas las doce y Trey no volvía luego de haberse peleado con su madre. Eso sin contar al factor 'Jeff', 'Tom', 'Ed' o como se llamara el 'arrimado' de turno. Una pelea excepcional para sumarle peor puntaje, Ryan no recuerda haber escuchado gritar a su madre tanto, ni tampoco sabía que existiesen tantas malas palabras en el vocabulario universal. Porque el portazo de Trey se escuchó tan definitivo que, al ver las horas pasar, los miedos de Ryan estaban a punto de explotar, estaban a tal límite, que por fin se separaron y él pudo distinguirlos uno a uno.

No era sólo que a Trey le pasara algo, no.

El miedo más grande es que a su hermano mayor no le pasara nada en absoluto, y aún así, no volviera a casa.

Ryan teme que un día Trey cruce esa puerta y no regrese nunca, tal y como le ha gritado a su madre tantas veces en sus peleas.

Sabe que es por la tensión del momento, al menos eso le dice Theresa y él quiere creerle porque necesita hacerlo.

Porque si las amenazas de Trey fueran ciertas y un día no volviera más a casa...

-Sí, es tarde- Trey coloca la lata sobre el fregadero, Ryan supone debe estar vacía porque su hermano nunca deja licor 'desperdiciado' por ahí, y se acerca hasta él- ahora vamos antes que se despierte el dúo dinámico, que hace mucho frío afuera y no quiero salir otra vez por su culpa...-

Tres golpecitos en su hombro y como por arte de magia, Ryan vuelve a sentir la pesadez del sueño en todo su cuerpecito.

No sabe explicar por qué, pero la media sonrisa de su hermano le devuelve la calma. El guiño cómplice que Trey le regala segundos antes, ayuda a disminuir la angustia tan desesperante que le envolvía desde hace unas horas.

-¿Te vas a quedar afuera?- alza la vista y Trey ya está desde el umbral de la puerta, con el ceño fruncido. Tiene el mismo gesto de siempre, cuando Ryan se le queda mirando por largo rato, sumido en sus pensamientos.

A gesto cotidiano, respuesta cotidiana.

¿O no?

-No, no... ya voy, hermano...-

Ryan apresura sus pasos, pero se cuida de no hacer demasiado ruido o de lo contrario ambos estarán en problemas. Él no quiere eso, ni para él ni para Trey.

Se arropa con la cobija a medida que caminar por la sala, porque empieza a sentir el frío del que le hablara su hermano minutos antes y se apresura hasta la puerta de su habitación. Agacha la cabeza y pasa por debajo de la mano de su hermano, que está apoyada en el marco de la puerta, adentrándose así en las penumbras de la habitación.

-¿Qué¿Ahora necesitas que te arrope?- la risa de Trey es tan vívida que Ryan casi puede ver las facciones de su rostro, con expresión burlesca.

-No, hermano- Ryan se desliza por las sábanas de su cama y gira el cuello hacia su izquierda, donde está la cama de su hermano- buenas noches, Trey...-

Cierra los ojos, siente el latido de su corazón pronunciarse a un ritmo normal. Porque Trey ha vuelto, con él, de nuevo. Su hermano no le ha abandonado a su suerte esta noche, ni hoy, ni nunca... al menos eso quiere creer.

-Buenas noches, Ryan...-

Porque a pesar de las batallas campales, de las discusiones diarias y los gritos insultantes, Trey vuelve.

Trey siempre vuelve...

* * *

**Regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga, de las pocos escritos basados en series de tv que he publicado. La relación entre Trey y Ryan más que gustarme, me fascina. Creo que tiene demasiado potencial a explotar, me encantaría escribir más de ellos más adelante. Aunque ya no siga la serie, los personajes de las dos primeras temporadas calaron hondo en mi corazón, qué mejor manera de expresarlo que dedicarles un fanfiction.**

**Cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva, siempre es bien recibida. **


End file.
